The Heir
by FancyQuinn
Summary: “His name," she announced, as if they were in a front a large audience, "shall be Duo, for with his and our lord’s power they will be invincible. And hear me Narcissa, because I swear it...he will be the greatest Death Eater of us all." SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**The Heir**

**Chapter One**: Her Master's Plan

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: Don't know yet, ideas still flying around

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: New story, popped up, had to write.

* * *

The dark haired woman's lips nearly touched the floor as she kneeled before her beloved Master, thoughts of possibly dirtying her robes from the dusty wood barely touching her mind as she spread herself before him. He touched her hair gently, causing her to sigh lovingly. Her Master was such a giving, _loving_ Master. How could she deny him anything?

"My lord," she murmured. His cold hand reached underneath her to grip her chin, just as gently as he had caressed her hair. He carried her head upward toward his own, away from the floor, and she became entranced by those purple hued eyes that he had inherited by his Slytherin-descendant mother, along with that rich brown hair that was tousled handsomely around his sharp, gorgeous face.

The woman demurely slid her eyes shut. Her master was so _beautiful_. She could never be worthy. No one would—no, ever _could_ be worthy enough to stand by his side as an equal. She could only hope to be considered one day to be his most loyal, most trusted servant. She almost frowned—no, if only she could remove that dratted Snape out of the way—

"Bella," he whispered, and her eyes snapped wide open, her midnight blue. "Bella, my darling, beautiful, _pureblooded_ servant. Stand for me. We must speak quickly and privately."

Slowly, she stood up, she never taking her eyes off of her beloved Master. Not out of distrust, mind you, but pure, unadulterated loyalty and admiration for him. So graceful and brilliant, was he. Her eyes welled with tears of passion. "Privately, my lord?" she asked, her voice soft. She did not want to ruin this perfect, wonderful moment with her Master.

Her Master smiled. "Yes, Bella. There are matters we must attend to." He swooped closer, so close that Bellatrix could smell cinnamon on his breath. She nearly melted into the pure blood that ran through her veins. "Surely you've heard the rumors by now?"

Bellatrix's cheeks flushed and she could not resist licking her lips. Of course she had heard—who amongst the more elite Death Eaters had not? Her Dark Lord chuckled, a deep throaty sound that made her weak in the knees. "I knew Lucius could not resist opening his mouth to his wife—and what sort of loyal sister would she be, if she did not pass the news to her dear sister?" He smiled a charming smile. She felt her breath caught in her chest as he grasped her hand, his thumb caressing her palm. He was older—much older than she, and with that age only came the maturity and charisma that he displayed to not only her but the rest of his servants with every day that passed. He leaned even closer, and his lips brushed against her own in a way that made her want to moan in pleasure. "Come, my darling Bella."

Much like a pet on a leash, Bellatrix followed her lord without question, without thought, her mind still in a flutter over her Master's actions. Could this be what she had been hoping for the past week? She hoped so. She wondered if he noticed the new perfume Narcissa had insisted she wear, to be more in her Master's favor.

As if on cue, he commented, almost flippantly but not so flippant to sound rude, "That fragrance is simply hypnotizing, my darling…what is it?"

Bellatrix blushed once more. No man had ever affected her as much as her dear Master did. "It's Citrus, my lord. A mix my sister created…tis her hobby, as you know."

Her Master hummed in acknowledgement, and opened a large door. She gasped—these were his quarters, she knew. Only those dreadful, dirty house elves had ever been inside—and it had taken keen torture from her to have them describe every detail about his room. She took a deep breath as he led her inside—the room smelled heavily of oak, just as Wippy, that insipid house elf, had described.

Her Master sat down, patting the piece of bed beside him invitingly. Bellatrix could barely stand it—her heart was bursting out of her chest with excitement and just so much _love_—

She sat, gracefully, next to him, trying to keep her breaths even. She did not want to alarm her Master.

He reached up to stroke her cheek—her breath shuddered. He leaned close. "Bella," he whispered, "we must be quick about this, and we must keep this as confidential as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she sighed, softly.

"The only ones that may know what may happen in this is your sister Narcissa, and her husband, Lucius. Is _that_ understood?"

Bellatrix nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could barely contain herself.

Her lord licked his lips, and how she wished those lips were on hers—how she wished those lips _were _hers—

"Bella," he started, and then hesitated. He leaned closer, as if sharing a precious secret. Bellatrix leaned forward as well. Anything that spilled from her Master's loving lips was precious. "Bella, I am in need of a heir, and I have chosen you to be its bearer, if you choose."

His voice was calm, and Bellatrix felt something wet leave her eyes and trickle down her cheek. Her Master reached up to remove the tear. "Of course, my lord," she said, her voice and eyes passionate. "It would only be the greatest honor you could ever bestow on me, the greatest honor I could ever bear on _myself_—"

Her Master placed a finger to her lips, effectively and immediately shushing her. She felt a great amount of shame flood her entire being. How could she lose control like that? Oh, her beloved Master was bound to change his mind now, seeing such an immature girl in front of him…her eyes welled with tears.

"My dear, I have never been made happier than I am right now," he said tenderly, smiling softly. "But there is more, I'm afraid."

Nothing he said after could make her change her mind, she swore. But still, with her eyes wide she listened with an attentive ear, her hair boundless and wild and beautiful framing her face. But not nearly as beautiful as her Master.

"To make this deception complete," he continued in that deep, charming perfect voice, "You must marry my devoted servant, pureblood Rodolphus Lestrange, so that no suspicion may arise as to paternity of the child you will bear." He paused. "Of course, he will know of this deception as well, so that he may know as to whom your womb truly belongs." Her lord placed his hand on her small stomach. Bellatrix's heart fluttered in delight.

"My lord, I love you," she announced, leaning closer but not daring to take the next step. "I love you with all my heart, soul, and body, and more than I can love anyone or anything else. My soul, my body, is yours to command."

Her lord chuckled, and leaned closer to her to claim her lips. Her eyes slid closed in untamed pleasure. "I know, dear Bellatrix, I know," he whispered.

* * *

_**Nine Months Later**_

Narcissa Malfoy leaned forward, her month old son cradled in her arms as she sat in the chair nearest to her sister's bed. Her and Lucius's son was definitely a _Malfoy_, with his platinum blonde hair and dashing gray eyes. He would grow to be handsome and prominent like his father, no doubt. Narcissa felt something akin pride bloom in her chest. She looked to her sister, who seemed to be in a daze, not even looking at the bundle in her lap.

Bellatrix was silent, which was very quite odd for her sister. Especially since she married that idiot, Lestrange. Narcissa decided to start the conversation first. "I hear our lord is planning the attack on the Potters'," Narcissa murmured, and just in case some unwanted ears were nearby, cast a privacy charm around them. "As soon as we get that rat Wormtail to squeal their hiding nest, we'll have them." Draco began to cry, and she tutted. "Shame, since those Potters just had that infant, I heard." Bellatrix snorted, but said nothing, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Narcissa leaned closer still, trying to find something to stir her sister into speaking. She stared down at the baby in Bellatrix's thin arms. "He has the Dark Lord's eyes, Bella," she whispered. "What will you name him?"

As if lightning struck her, Bellatix's eyes lit with excitement once more. She looked proudly at her newborn son, her heart pounding with love for her Master as her magic swirled around her. Narcissa covered Draco protectively, always slightly fearful of her sister when she became like this. Bellatrix's full lips opened, her eyes glowing as her mouth curled into a large smile. She picked up the child in her lap and the baby giggled, his rich brown hair dangling from his small head. "His name," she announced, as if they were in a front a large audience, "shall be Duo, for with his and our lord's power they will be _invincible_." She gripped the blanket around the baby tightly. "And hear me Narcissa, because I swear it...he will be the greatest Death Eater of us _all_."

* * *

R&R everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heir**

**Chapter Two**: Shopping Day

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: Don't know yet, ideas still flying around. DuoxHP big possibility, Suggestions Welcome.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: So, rant time. 2 reviews. _2 lovely reviews_, out of the _689 _people who looked at this story, out of the _57 _people who put it on alert, and the _10 _people who favorited it. I want to personally thank AnimaLynx and Moon Ecstasy for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you two.

* * *

It was very uncomfortable to wear school robes, Duo decided as he was measured by Madam Malkin.

"Tsk!" She tittered. "Mr. Black, I will ask you again kindly not to move while my tapes are in motion!" She motioned exasperatedly at the blonde boy next to Duo, who was smirking. "Why can you not behave like your cousin, dearest?"

"Because I'm not a git?" Duo muttered, making a face at Draco as he scowled at the name. "I don't even know why I _have _to go to Hogwarts," he complained. "I would have been just as happy staying in the States."

"Oh Duo, we've spoken about this so many times. You know Americans have no etiquette," said Aunt Narcissa, examining her nails futilely. They were perfect, as always. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Besides, how else was I supposed to care for my dearest nephew on those American dirty streets?" She nodded, as if proving herself right. "You're much better off here, dear nephew, where you can learn the true virtues of being a pureblood."

Duo shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Madam Malkin frowned at him. "Mr. Maxwell!" she snapped and then sighed. Using wandless magic, she withdrew the tapes. "I'll just do what I can with these," she said gustily. "Just change into your regular clothes and leave the robes in the dressing rooms." She removed the tapes off of Draco as well and gave him the same instructions. Duo hopped off the stool with exasperated joy as he made his way to the rooms,

"Thank God," he muttered, already haphazardly pulling off the robes. He could hear Madam Malkin tittering behind him as she and Aunt Narcissa bargained prices and this and that.

"It wasn't so bad," Draco drawled from behind him, taking off his robes confidently. Duo turned his eyes away from his cousin, not interested in seeing his pale skin. "You just need to learn to sit still and stop being so _antsy_." Sure that his cousin was dressed by this time, Duo turned as Draco scrunched his nose. Duo noted it looked quite unattractive on him. "You're going be mistaken for a _Weasley _one day, I promise you."

Duo snickered. "And you'll be mistaken for a troll, with your face scrunched up like that," Duo teased, and Draco rolled his eyes. They began making their way to the entrance, where Draco's mother would be waiting.

"But really!" Draco whispered to him. "Imagine, you continue behaving like that, and you'll become one of those dirt poor _Weasleys_. My father tells me about them all the time and how it's easy to contract their disease. First, the freckles will show up. And then, your hair will turn that obnoxious red…and suddenly, your pockets will be emptier than a well during a draught…"

Duo simply nodded absently to Draco's chattering, following Aunt Narcissa out of Madam Malkin's. Most of what Draco said was rubbish, but he was quite entertaining most of the time. He was like the little brother he never had. "Aunt Narcissa, where are we going _now_?" Duo sighed. He knew he was whining, but today was already getting tiring. First they had to go get _owls_, then they had to go get _books_, and they just came from being poked and prodded by that damn Madam Malkin! Duo huffed. This was the worst day ever.

Quickly, Duo paled and retracted that, remembering a day years before Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius found him in New York City's lonely streets with no orphanage to turn to. No, nothing was worse than _that _day.

"Really, Duo, it hasn't been that bad, has it?" Aunt Narcissa asked him, taking graceful steps. "And besides, I would think you would be happy to finally rid yourself of 'stuffy Aunt Narcissa'." She quoted him perfectly. Duo had the nerve to blush.

"Oh Auntie, I never meant that," he said, pouting. Aunt Narcissa was smiling though.

"I know, I know. One more place to go, and we'll be finished for today. And I do believe we should see cousin Katherine and her son there, as well."

"We're going to see Quatre?" Duo asked excited. Draco looked sullen.

"I'm better company than Quatre!" Draco complained. Duo nudged him.

"Yeah, but I see you everyday. I don't get to see Quatre half as much!"

"But--oh, Merlin, _look_!" Draco pushed Duo, causing him to look to the left. Duo glared, but quickly gasped. "Dear Merlin, that man is horridly huge!"

"Awesome," breathed Duo. Aunt Narcissa looked on in distaste.

"Half-giant, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." She sniffed in disdain. "You'll do well to avoid his company, children. There's definitely no need to lower your standards. Now come along." Aunt Narcissa began walking toward a store called "Ollivander's". Draco and Duo stumbled after her, still entranced by the half giant walking toward Madam Malkin's. A small person was running after him. He wore too big clothes that Duo hadn't seen since _that _time, and had messy black hair with glasses.

"I wonder who that boy is," Duo murmured, entering the store. Draco had strode in, in front of him.

"Cousin Duo! Cousin Draco!" a voice cried out. Duo smiled brightly as the blonde embraced him and then Draco. A sigh from in front of them made them look up to see Cousin Katherine and Aunt Narcissa staring at them, looking slightly amused.

"Boys, boys, we've told you about public displays of affection. It's not proper," Aunt Narcissa said, but she was still smiling softly. She often reminded Duo of that painting at the museum Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa took them to--the _Mona Lisa_, it was called. They both had the same mysterious smile, or so Duo thought.

"Hello, cousins," said Cousin Katherine, her blonde hair tied in a braid behind her. Her hair was much less platinum than Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, and Draco's, but a little lighter than Quatre's own golden crown.

"Hullo Cousin Katherine," echoed Duo and Draco in unison.

"And how are you?" Cousin Katherine asked, her arms folded across her bright orange robes. Duo wanted to scrunch his nose at them--they were, as Aunt Narcissa would say, distastefully obnoxious. Not like Aunt Narcissa's sky blue robes.

"Well, and yourself?" said Duo and Draco, once again in unison. This was the song they danced to, a song that Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius had taught him as soon as he was welcomed into the Malfoy home.

"Quite well, thank you," she sniffed. Cousin Katherine was a bit odd, as Aunt Narcissa once put it. Very emotional, which often explained Quatre's own 'odd' behavior. However, she was still a pureblood, and even moreso a Black relative, so they had to be polite. "I'm sure you must be all excited to be receiving your new wands today."

"Of course, Cousin Katherine," Draco gloated.

Duo nodded, not truly interested in the conversation anymore. He turned to Quatre. "So how have you been?" he whispered to the blonde. "Still upset about Beauxbaton's?"

"Upset? Merlin, no," Quatre laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't hear, Duo! Mum switched her decision--I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Duo could barely contain himself. He wanted to throw himself around his cousin. "Then I'll get to see you all the time!"

"Hey!" Draco glowered. "I exist too!"

"We'll get to see each other all the time!" Duo corrected, smiling at both of his cousins.

Aunt Narcissa was pursing her lips. "Where is Ollivander? We must meet with Lucius soon for dinner. You are of course invited, Cousin Katherine, along with your son."

"_Grazie_," Aunt Katherine smiled.

A scraggily old man came from behind the wall, as if right on cue.

"Hullo, hullo, you must be here for wands," the old man sung. Duo couldn't help but feel as if this man was slightly off his rocker. "Come come, young Winner first…"

Quatre didn't take long. In fact, after his second wand, he sent out blue sparks. Ollivander merely nodded senselessly, muttering something about "Rosewood, Unicorn tail, 9 ½ inches."

Draco was next, and Ollivander already knew what wand to choose. Apparently all Malfoys had the same type of wand. Holly, Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches. Green and silver sparks came out of his, and Duo heard a "surprise, surprise," from Ollivander, which _did _sound slightly sarcastic.

Duo stepped up, and Ollivander looked him in the eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, though Duo had no idea why. It took several minutes before Ollivander paled and began nodding and muttering insanely to himself. He ran to the back of one aisle, and then to the other, pulling out boxes and throwing them when they weren't what he was looking for…which was awesome. Duo was tempted to look at Aunt Narcissa, but by that time, he heard a quiet "ah ha", and shuffling, and suddenly Ollivander was in front of him. He handed him the wand in his hand with trembling fingers.

The wand _pulsed _in his hand. Duo had never felt something so powerful in his _life_. He _swooshed _his hand--and the wand hummed and blasted several beautiful sparks of different bright colors. This only caused Ollivander to pale more.

"13 ½ inch, Yew." Ollivander's voice trembled, and his forehead glistened with sweat. "Phoenix feather…the same feather of the Phoenix…the same _wand _of the Dark Lord," he choked out.

Narcissa stepped forward immediately. "Duo, Draco, Quatre. Wait outside."

"But mum--" Draco said.

"_Now_." Aunt Narcissa rarely sounded so firm. The three boys scattered outside.

Duo turned to the other two, who were looking quite pale themselves. Duo crossed his arms.

"I wonder what that was about," Duo said. Before he could question his cousins, Aunt Narcissa and Cousin Katherine strode out of Ollivander's.

"Let's go children," clipped Aunt Narcissa.

"But Auntie--" said Duo.

"Let us _go_," said Aunt Narcissa coldly, and Duo knew that there was nothing else he could say. Sighing, he followed behind his Aunt and Cousin, wondering what had gone wrong.

In his hand, his wand continued to pulse.

* * *

**AN**: Guys, see that button right beneath these notes? Click it and please review. It helps me stay inspired, keeps me happy, and keeps you happy when I update. I want your opinions, suggestions, criticisms, good, bad, silly, not-so-silly.

To AnimaLynx: Duo and Harry hm? I actually have a few ideas for pairings, and that's the best one so far! As for the AU, it takes place in HP-universe, and the boys are basically in similar yet different situations. Still trying to keep it in-character, though!

To Moon Ecstasy: Well, he won't exactly be a bad guy as much as just slightly misguided. Or mostly misguided. Haha :D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heir**

**Chapter Three**: Truths

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: Eventual (like much later) DuoXHP, more than likely TrowaxQuatre, possible HeeroxDraco others still in the air!

**AN**: Wow look at all the reviews 3!! Thanks guys and let's keep it going! I'm sorry this is late, on top of final papers, I have the flu. Oh yes, cough cough haaack 103 degree fever. This blows, but I'm glad I was able to write it. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. :)

**Clarifications**: Duo _does_ have Voldy's wand.

**Dedications**: Corvis and especially AnimaLynx, who gave me loads of ideas for both this story and Project Hogwarts. And to all my readers who inspired my writing :)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

* * *

Duo _hated_ Side-Along Apparition. Before he could even attempt to try to convince anyone of trying to take the Floo or some other way, Aunt Narcissa (the sly minx, he once heard a painting from the Malfoy summer house in Brussels, grumble of her) had already grabbed him by the shoulder and with a 'pop!' they were gone.

Nearly stumbling as Aunt Narcissa performed a prompt Side-Along Apparition with her son and him from Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manor, Duo rubbed his ears as they popped a few times and had to stand in front of the Manor a bit longer so that the different color spots would go away. While he tried to gain his stability, he heard another 'pop!' announcing the arrival of his cousin and his mother.

_At least she didn't use a portkey this time_, he thought to himself miserably. Out of all Wizarding travel, Duo hated portkeys the most. He always found himself throwing up lunch—or breakfast, as one time proved—and the first time he went through the process, he had _fainted_. Him! Fainted! Draco still refused to let him live it down, regardless that it happened years ago when they were six.

"Duo, Draco, come," Aunt Narcissa said briskly, already near the entrance of the Manor and looking a tad impatient. Apparently, Draco had stayed behind to allow his cousin to get his bearings.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo muttered, and began making his way toward the Manor, behind a smirking Draco. _Arrogant git_…

An arm slid around him. "All right there, Duo?" whispered Quatre into his ear. Duo waved him off.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, ears red. "Just, yknow, hate stuff."

Quatre chuckled as they both made their way into Malfoy Manor, trailing Draco and his mother. Cousin Katherine was sure to lock the Manor's enormous doors behind them, setting the wards. Duo wondered when his Aunt and Uncle would finally start teaching him the magic like _that_. It would sure be handy, especially since Draco had a penchant for riffling through his things when it came round Christmas and his birthday. So far, they had only taught him some basic things—although while Aunt Narcissa's out, Uncle Lucius usually teaches them some interesting spells…

In front of them, Aunt Narcissa stopped in front of Uncle Lucius's study. She waved her wand at the door producing purple sparks and when green sparks answered back, she nodded. She turned to the rest of her family. "Lucius, Katherine, and I have much to discuss, children. Please find your time apart from us appropriate."

It was an obvious dismissal.

Knowing it was about him and it would be useless to argue about being left out, Duo was the first to turn and stalk down the hall. Behind him, Draco and Quatre strolled behind him—and were they _whispering_? Duo practiced clenching and unclenching his fists.

As soon as they rounded the first corner (which was actually ways off, Duo always thought Malfoy Manor was far too big) Duo whipped around to glare at his two cousins. They looked as guilty as sin. "Okay guys, spill it. You know something about what's going on, and since it has to do with me it's only fair that you share."

Quatre and Draco exchanged glances. Duo hated when they did that. It always ended up with him being ignored while they had a totally silent conversation. It was as they were speaking another language—and how rude was that! "Well?" Duo demanded, his indigo eyes narrowing. He resisted stomping his foot in anger—after all, it wasn't like he was 6 years old. Or Draco.

The blondes paid him no mind, instead going through a series of eyebrow raising and frowning (mostly from Draco's end, who must have inherited the signature look from his father) and subtle head shaking/nodding and eye widening (generally from Quatre's side). Finally, after what seemed forever, the two shared a solemn nod and turned to a furious Duo.

"Duo—" Quatre started.

"Mum and Father never told you about your mother, did they Duo?" Draco inquired, looking glum. Duo felt himself pale a bit, but he wasn't going to be deterred. He shook his head.

"No," he breathed. He swallowed. "I never asked—I, I guess I figured they would tell me when they felt I was ready…"

Duo watched Quatre and Draco exchange another glance. Quatre pinched his lips together before letting out a big puff of air, running a hand through his hair. "Duo, the thing is…the thing about your mum…well, your mum was a bit…"

"Mad," Draco cut off, and he crossed his arms across his chest. He seemed to be purposely avoiding Duo's eyes as he stood there, staring at the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy who was conveniently absent from his frame. "Aunt Bellatrix was mad. Completely insane. Mother told me that. According to her, she always had been, even when she was young."

Duo opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. He imagined he must have looked like a fish, but Duo could not find the right words to say. For comfort, Duo squeezed and tugged at the end of his long braid.

_Bellatrix_. Bellatrix Black, if he used his own last name with hers. So that was her name. Duo gave his braid another tug and took another big swallow.

Seeing that Duo was silent, Draco continued. "She was one of the lead followers of the Dark Lord, long before you were born. She—" and now even Draco seemed to be having a rough time with this—"she tortured and killed a _lot_ of people. What made it worse, I think, was that she really enjoyed it."

"What people did she kill?" Duo croaked. He couldn't believe his throat was so dry.

"Mostly mudbloods,"—Quatre gave Draco a sharp look for the term, but neither Duo nor Draco paid him any heed—"Halfbloods, and Muggles…but then, she killed some purebloods too, who she considered blood traitors."

"Blood traitors?" Duo whispered, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. Not even a minute later, he felt a warm arm take him around the shoulders. It must have been Quatre—Draco had been still looking too pale and uncomfortable before Duo had shut his eyes.

"Blood traitors are who they called the people who helped the Muggles, Muggleborns, and Halfbloods…Some purebloods believed that purebloods who helped those beneath their status were betraying their blood and their fellow purebloods," said Quatre's voice.

"Like those filthy Weasleys," Draco hissed. The amount of hatred in his voice forced Duo to open his eyes right in time to notice Quatre's glare in Draco's direction. "They're dirt-poor blood traitor _scoundrels_, the lot of them. Father says—"

"The Weasleys are a fine bunch," Quatre interrupted, his voice and eyes cold. "And quite frankly, I find myself unconcerned about your father's opinion, considering what his _own_ role was in the war."

"Just what are you insinuating, _Cousin_?" said Draco, his cheeks flushing an ugly red. He seemed to be gripping his wand in his pocket.

Quatre unwrapped his arm from around Duo's shoulder and stepped forward. Duo could never remember Quatre looking so livid. "I think you know exactly what I mean, _Draco_. Mother has had plenty of stories to tell about your father you know—how she could not believe the Ministry was as naive as they were, believing his side of the story when there were dozens of witnesses testifying otherwise—"

"My father was under _Imperius_!" Draco bellowed, his eyes narrowed, his face pale, and his cheeks bright. "He told me! He wouldn't lie to me!"

Quatre said nothing. His own face was pale, his fists clenched at his sides. The blonde purebloods glowered at each other fiercely, Draco breathing heavily completely enraged as Quatre stared steadily at his platinum blonde cousin. Duo allowed himself an inhale, an exhale, and then asked "So where is my mother now? Is she dead?"

The blondes snapped their attention to the braided wizard. Taking a deep breath, Quatre answered with another stroke though his hair. "No, she isn't dead," said Quatre, sounding much more composed. "She's in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Duo asked, the foreign word rolling off his tongue. He did remember hearing it at one time though.

"Wizard prison," said Draco, also appearing calmer. The color in his cheeks was finally fading. "Father says"—and he threw a sharp glace over at Quatre as if daring him to say anything, but Quatre was staring over at the frame of Abraxas Malfoy so he continued—"Father says it is the worst place you can ever be. You can never feel—or even think—about any sort of happiness, because the dementors simply suck it right out of you."

"Dementors?"

"You're so clueless, Duo," Draco snapped, but then he pursed his lips and shook his head. "Sorry, it's not your fault you don't know. Dementors rarely come up in proper conversation. Anyway, they are creatures created from darkness that feed on people's happiness. They can…they feed on people's souls through _kissing_ them." At this Draco shuddered.

Duo looked thoughtful, but felt empty inside. "I see," he said. "And this…this place is where my mother is?"

The two boys nodded. Duo hung his head. "I see," he muttered. He shut his eyes tight. "Why? Why did she do it?" He pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the tears building there from falling. Over his head, Quatre and Draco were exchanging another glance.

"Your mother hated muggles, Duo," Quatre sighed. "Despised them, even."

"Who could blame her, though?" countered Draco, frowning. "Duo, muggles were the main reason that orphanage you were staying at was burned down!"

"What?" said Duo, his head snapping up. "_What_?"

"Muggles burned that Church down, Duo," said Draco, looking completely serious. "My parents told me when they first brought you here. I remember."

"But Father Maxwell and Sister Helen—"

"Father told me about the two people who had helped raised you up until that point, Duo," Draco said. "They did research. Medorphias Maxwell and Helen Greengrass. Both had been American purebloods, killed by those savage muggles." The last word was spat.

Duo had to lean on the wall to keep his world from spinning so fast. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been _magical_? And _purebloods_? Duo shut his eyes as history seemed to splotch itself before him. Yes, yes…that would explain the green and red lights he had saw that night—and that laughing—that horrible shriek—

Something warm took his hand. Duo opened his eyes. Both Draco and Quatre were looking at him, concerned. It took him a moment to realize that it had been Quatre to grab his hand.

"Perhaps we've talked about this enough," said Quatre, with a significant glance to Draco.

Draco nodded. "Let's go flying. That'll make you feel better." Softly smiling, he nodded again, as if reassuring himself. "Besides, how else are you going to make the Quidditch team in 2nd year, you slacker!?" He patted Duo's shoulder and began pulling him toward the small Quidditch field placed beyond the Manor's garden, where their brooms awaited. Quatre questioned Draco about the Chudley Canons, which sparked a friendly debate amongst the two.

Nodding, but his mind still somewhere else entirely, Duo allowed himself to be dragged by his chattering cousins.

_Muggles_…

Peeking around the corner at the boys, Narcissa let out a sigh and began walking back to Lucius's study to tell him what she had overheard.

The newly returned Abraxas Malfoy simply glared coldly ahead.

* * *

AN2: Me-ow Quatre! Letting those claws out! And totally took liberties with Father Maxwell's first name and Sister Helen's last name, if you didn't know. As for Duo...*whistles innocently* There will be more revelations next chapter, and I *think* they should be on the Train by then.

Well guys, y'know the deal. Lazy readers lead to lazy writers so REVIEW! Besides, I need more opinions for couples~like twins! …LOL Medorphias.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heir**

**Chapter Four**: Uncle Lucius's Tale

**AN**: Sorry this is late. The break caused a laziness in me unknown to man. Thank you for the reviews, and don't forget to review for this chapter. You guys are my inspiration! :)

* * *

Duo felt his heart nearly leap into his throat as he practiced yet another dive with a loud 'Whoop!' He could hear Draco and Quatre chortling along, each trying to outdo the other as Chasers. Duo had no interest in their game--his only interest laid with the _snitch_.

Duo licked his lips as he tumbled through the air after the small golden ball. The broom he was on proved no contest for the ball, but he was quite content tailing it. It was the flying he really enjoyed, and he knew he was much better at it than his two cousins. Even Lucius had to admit that Duo was a much better talented flyer than his own son, which had left Duo flushed with pride.

Flying had helped him cope with many things since he had started living in the Manor. At first, he could not help but distrust the strangers whom had all but kidnapped him from his homeland–he still missed New York dearly, even though he had come to love his relatives. He hid in the humongous room they had given him for days on end, barely accepting food from the strange big eared creatures they called house elves. He tried to escape, but never made it far–the gates were much too big to climb, and although he was 'thin a twig' (as Sister Helen used to say), he couldn't fit through the bars that guarded the large estate. It was not until two young blondes addressing themselves as his cousins demanded he come out and play with them that he finally left his room to intermingle with the people who claimed to be his new caretakers and relatives. It was also that day when he learned of the beauties of magic and flying, and that the two adults in charge of the Manor were nothing like the adults back in America. Although nothing like the loving families that plagued the television screen at the orphanage, Duo found he much more preferred the sincere relationship that had grown between him and his aunt and uncle.

Duo was in the middle of another spin as his fingers grazed upon the wing of the snitch when he heard Aunt Narcissa call out to him. Upside down, he spotted her on the ground and nodded at her.

Duo wondered why his aunt had never mentioned his mother before and felt a cold hand seize his heart before he locked it away. It was a feeling for another time, and this was not it.

Duo swooped down, hearing his cousins land behind him, still arguing about a Quaffle bounsing into the rim. Duo tuned them out as he faced his aunt with a close off expression. "Yes, Aunt Narcissa?"

His aunt stared at him and for a moment, Duo thought he saw sadness flicker in her clear blue eyes but before he could investigate further she turned away and sharply nodded. "Your Uncle Lucius wishes to see in his study as soon as possible, Duo."

Duo frowned but nodded. He knew better than to question as to why; his aunt would be most likely not to answer. It was only out of habit that he knew this–Duo had learned and practiced the pureblood traditions well, even if he did oppose some of the odder ones. And if his uncle had sent his wife instead of a house elf–well, things did not look good, then.

Gripping his broomstick tightly and wondering what he had done wrong _this _time, he turned around to face his cousins. "Quatre, you mind putting this away for me?"

"Of course, cousin," Quatre replied. Draco frowned haughtily.

"Why don't you ask me?" Draco complained. "I know more about the Manor than he does–"

"Quatre is less likely to sneak into my Chocolate Frog collection and take cards," said Duo, eyebrows raised. Draco at least had the dignity to blush.

"I was borrowing them that time!" Draco howled, and Quatre laughed. Duo glanced between the two–it seemed the flying had done the two well, too. At least it seemed that they were getting along much better than before.

"You sure do a lot of borrowing at Winner Estate as well, Draco. Whenever are you going to return my Quaffle signed by Medias Goyle, the seeker for the Italian Vipers?" Quatre leered at him.

"I told you, I–"

"Duo," Aunt Narcissa interrupted. "You uncle does need to speak to you rather immediately."

Sighing, Duo handed his broom to Quatre, who's smile seemed to dim as he took Aunt Narcissa's expression in. Even Draco began to look subdued. As Duo began to walk toward the Manor, he heard Draco ask, "He's not in trouble, is he mother?"

Duo was already in the Manor before he could hear her answer.

* * *

Uncle Lucius was standing in front of the fireplace, when Duo finally crept into his study. Quietly, he shut the door behind him but of course Uncle Lucius had already turned around to greet him with a nod. No matter how quiet Duo managed to be, his uncle was much too difficult to sneak upon.

"Duo," he murmured in that deep voice of his. Duo gulped–that tone always had left Duo confused, because it could mean either trouble or advisements from the older man. When Uncle Lucius motioned toward the lounge chair to the right of him, Duo did not hesitate to sit down. It would be better to get whatever this was over and done with, as quickly and primly as possible. Uncle Lucius tended to favor things like that and whatever Duo had done wrong would blow over much faster than if he was slow or rebellious in his actions.

If only Draco would follow the same advice. But alas, his cousin was a bit of a brat and got away with much more than Duo could even think of. On the other hand, Duo felt much more obligated to obey his uncle and aunt–they had done so much for him already, and all in the name of blood loyalty. He would be shaming them and maybe even causing them to secondguess their actions, if he behaved in the way Draco did on most occasions.

Uncle Lucius did not choose to sit down–this was the stance he usually took when Duo was in trouble. His uncle leaned against his own lounge chair instead, and Duo watched at the flames from the fire in the fireplace reflected in his uncle's deep grey eyes that Draco had inherited. While Draco's constantly sparked with mischief, Uncle Lucius's eyes were flat, nearly cold, and always calculating.

Duo licked his lips. "You summoned me, Uncle Lucius?"

His uncle curved his lips upward slight and nodded. Duo always found it pleased his uncle when he reminded Lucius of their relation. "It has come to my attention Duo, that you have no idea of your parentage."

Duo felt his stomach drop into his lap. So Abraxas Malfoy had been nearby after all. This was much too much of coincidence for his uncle to be bringing this up now. He would take care not to mention things in front of empty looking portraits again.

He also took a note to play some sort of prank on the portrait before he left for Hogwarts.

Remembering that he was expected to respond, Duo said "Well, yeah. No one has ever told me, and I've never asked. Honestly it never really crossed my mind–being an orphan, one learns it only hurts to think about things like that." Duo stopped for a moment and shyly added, "And well, you guys have been good enough as parents that it's pretty easy to forget."

Uncle Lucius, seemingly ignoring Duo's casualness, nodded as he stroked his chin. Duo took this as a good sign. His uncle sighed and stood straight, no longer being supported by the lounge chair. Even though the movement seemed abrupt, Duo was sure that this entire conversation had been planned before Duo even entered the study. Uncle Lucius had taught him to always rehearse speeches and conversations to always be prepared in social situations, and it was one advisement his uncle practiced daily. "I'm not sure if it has been a blessing or foolish to allow you to remain ignorant of your family for so long," Uncle Lucius admitted. "Although you have maintained your proper education of the family history of the Magnificent Line of Malfoy and the Most Noble House of Black, it is atrociously incomplete without the inclusion of your own parents. And with you attending Hogwarts so soon near the future, it would be feebleminded to not enlighten you before your classmates cruelly taint you." His uncle peered at him from lowered eyelids. "I have been notified, however, that you have received at least some information on your mother from–ah, smaller sources, quite recently."

Duo had the grace to flush, but he nodded. He did not see the problem in Draco and Quatre's sharing of the information. It _was _his mother.

As for the information concerning Draco's father–well. Duo tore it from his mind, knowing this was not the moment to contemplate his uncle as a Bad Guy.

Lucius found his nod sufficient enough to continue on. "Even if it is lacking in some detail, what was said about your mother was true–she is your Aunt Narcissa's younger sister, and during the time of your conception and birth, served under your father."

Duo felt his eyes widen and his heartbeat quicken. "My...father?"

His uncle nodded, and instead of looking at Duo seemed more entranced by the fire in the fireplace. "Yes, your father." Uncle Lucius licked his lips. "His name, as recorded in textbooks, was Tom Marvolo Riddle. The great masses, however, knew him as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named. He headed a giant army named the Death Eaters, in the name of the protection of the lineages and purity of purebloods all over Britain."

Duo felt his mouth go dry.

"It was a passionate time, those days," his uncle continued, as if what he were saying was some pleasant memory. "I was quite young, looking for something to dedicate myself toward, and there he was, a young handsome Slytherin, with inspiring speeches and repeating the very thoughts and beliefs of my ancestors. How muggles and mudbloods alike were the very threats of our magical lifestyle–which was the truth. Their impurities were tainting–still are tainting–our world. His mania seemed sincere and was extremely infectious, his persona charming. I joined the Death Eaters along with your mother and her future husband, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"She was married?" Duo asked, but his words came out as barely a whisper. This tale his uncle was spinning was horrifying and yet intensely interesting.

"Only after you were conceived and it was only to protect you, of course," his uncle waved it away. "You can only imagine how dangerous being the leader of such a controversial group and having a heir could be. Your mother had to live in secret with you for a short time before her–ah, passions arose, and she could be contained no longer." Lucius's jaw tightened. "It was during this time, under the watch of your stepfather's brother, Rabastan Lestrange, when you disappeared.

"No one could find you. Bellatrix–your mother–was on the run, and it would be all too soon before she was locked away in Azkaban. It was only until a few years later when your aunt and I would obtain information on your whereabouts in America–to find you living amongst those dirty cretin muggles but under the guidance of Medorphias and Helen. We are grateful for that, at least." Uncle Lucius sighed. "It is a shame, really, that we could not have reached them before their murder."

"It was muggles who murdered them," Duo said, staring into the fire now.

Uncle Lucius seemed to hesitate, but Duo didn't notice. "Your father was killed just when it seemed victory was in our hands. It was–a shame, then. Things changed after that, but people still fear his name."

"Why?" said Duo, looking at his uncle. "Why would they fear him, if he tried to protect this world?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Some people fear change, but others fear being looked upon biased more. They saw the Dark Lord as extreme, merciless. There was some–unpleasantness, of course, things that were necessary. Things that are necessary, during wartime. They of course paint him as a villain now, in most texts. What they don't mention is the support he had managed to gather for his great cause, how many people did appreciate his intervention in what was becoming more of a threat to our world."

"Draco said you were under Imperius, during the war," said Duo, testing his limits. "Was that true?"

His uncle seemed to hesitate again, and this time Duo was able to spot emotion in his cold grey eyes. "Some things were...more unpleasant than others, during the war," his uncle finally said. "I had to be persuaded in other ways, sometimes, to be more encouraged to them. I was young, after all."

Duo felt cold, even though he was sitting right next to the fire. He could not believe his luck–one parent dead, the other one locked up in a wizarding prison for a cause most people supported privately but rejected outwardly. _Cowards_, his mind provided, and he stuck to it.

And muggles and mudbloods–

Duo tried swallow the great anger that was attempting to consume him without much luck. He hoped his magic wouldn't attack like the times before–

"I wouldn't suggest, looking up the War in popular texts," said Uncle Lucius, interrupting his thoughts. "They do tend to be more biased toward the Cause and more positive toward muggles and the muggleborns." His uncle looked disappointed. "There really isn't much to say, other than your parents were great historical figures, Duo. It is imperative, however, you do keep your parentage confidential, for you are still in danger of the biases of the world. For the most part, the identity of your true father should remain completely secret–your mother however..." He trailed off. "Well, some things cannot remain hidden, but it was not really well known."

Hearing the warning in his voice, Duo felt the response of "Yes, Uncle Lucius," almost automatic. The information his uncle had given him was not to be shared, under any circumstance. Duo understood.

"Good." His uncle seemed pleased. Walking forward, he grabbed ahold oh Duo's shoulder. Duo stared up at him with nearly dull, indigo eyes. His uncle leaned in. "He'd be quite proud of you, I know," Lucius said to Duo. "I know I am."

Duo felt the smile grow on his face without permission. "Thank you, Uncle Lucius. I promise not to shame your name, or the Noble House of Black."

Uncle Lucius merely gave a small smile in return, but to Duo that was enough. "That is enough, think. Let us go to dinner–I'm sure your aunt and cousins have been waiting rather impatiently for us."


End file.
